Titans Australia
Titans Australia '''( also known as '''T.A. '''and Titans Down-Under') is the crime fighting organisation situated in the Asia-Pacific region of the world. It was created in the later months of 2006 after the threat of the Brotherhood of Evil was over. The head quaters for Titans Australia is located in Sydney, New South Wales. The headquaters being the Titans Australia Tower situated on Shark Island in Sydney Harbour. History Formation After the Teen Titans, Titans East and countless other Honarary Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, smaller super villains started appearing around the globe. Robin sent a group of twenty Honarary Titans into the Asia-Pacific Region to settle the chaos, and after their mission was complete five Titans volunteered to stay behind. The Australian Government granted the five Titans land on Shark Island in the middle of Sydney Harbour, and together they established Titans Australia. President Luxman and Star Tech Industries After the Titans Australia Tower (T.A.T.) was built, crime in Sydney dropped by fifty percent. But that didn't stop the villains challenging the new Titans. The first real challenge presented to the titans was that of Star Tech Industries. Small robot drones started stealing various technologies from many different locations. Arrowette started an investigation and found no information to tell them where they were coming from. When the robot drones started attacking the T.A.T., the titans traced the drones back to Star Tech Industries. The titans easily infiltrated the factory, and inside they were challenged by countless drones. The titans were then confronted by Mr. Luxman, president of Star Tech, who had equipped himself with an armoured suit, in which he could easily defeat the titans. The titans were separated from each other and T.A.T. was controlled by Star Tech. Risk managed to break into the T.A.T. and made his way to the fifth floor, but soon he had to make an escape. Impulse found him and they escaped together. She had been watching them for a while and found they were looking for something within the hard drive of the tower. Meanwhile Arrowette was trying her best to protect the city from the drones, but her efforts were ultimately unsuccesful. Aero found her and they fought off hords of drones together. Arrowette and Aero discovered that Mr. Luxman would be meeting with the Prime Minister and there he planned to use a mind control beam to take control of Australia. Vox found Arrowette and Aero in the city, and he was then able to locate Risk and Impulse using his telepathic abilities. Once the titans were reunited again they could concentrate on taking down Luxman. On arrival at the ceremony, Luxman revealed he had Vox under control and that he had led them into a trap. Vox ignited his dark form and attacked Arrowette. Risk took the blow and engaged Vox in combat. Hundreds of drones appeared and Arrowette, Impulse and Aero fought them off. Luxman made his way to the real ceremony and met with the Prime Minister. Once there he spiked his drink with a pill that enables him to control his mind. The Prime Minister revealed that Australia was to become a republic and announced himself the President of Australia. While Risk was fighting Vox, Vox had his head hit hard against a wall and then he fell into a puddle of Crynotium. For some reason this temporarily altered the mind control and Vox was able to yell out to the Titans, "Destroy that satelite!" After he yelled this his mind was taken by Luxman again. Arrowette managed to restrain him by crushing him under rubble. He was unharmed, but could not move. The Titans didn't know what what he meant by the satelite, and didn't have the equipment to take it down. So they decided to go to the ceremony and arrest Luxman. They arrived there and once again fought of the hordes of Incendous Drones, only to discover that Luxman had his robotic suit with him. The Titans fought Luxman with no success, they had taken cover from his weaponry and were planning one final attack, a suicide run. As they were about to attack, they were stopped by a falling satelite, which crashed into Luxman's suit, destroying it. Vox had destroyed the satelite and brought it down to Earth. He said that the Crynotium puddle had powered him up enough to teleport to the satelite and give him the strength to bring it down. Luxman tried to escape but fell onto a table and one of his pills rolled into his mouth and he swallowed it, causing him to go into an everlasting coma. The Blue Spirit and Doctor X The city was safe from Luxman, and the Titans faced a new villain, The Blue Spirit. A mysterious ninja like theif who the Titans could not defeat. Argent had returned and joined Titans Australia as The Blue Spirit stole multiple technologies. The Titans tried to make an alliance with Knightmare, an enemy of The Blue Spirit. Knightmare denied but told Arrowette to fear The Blue Spirit, and told her that he was being commanded by an unknown villian known as Doctor X. Arrowette sooned discovered what The Blue Spirit and Doctor X were making, and as she planned to bring him down and destroy the weapon, it was fired and the Titans were defeated, temporarily. The End of Heroes '''Information will be added as series progresses.' Teams Throughout Australasia, there are multiple teams situated. Titans Sydney The original team and the founding members of Titans Australia, they are entrusted with the protection of Sydney City, and the North East Coast of New South Wales. When the Teen Titans sent Honorary Titans to Australia, they were separated into smaller rag-tag teams. Five Titans were put into Echo Team, the same five Titans that remained in Australia and formed Titans Australia. *Arrowette (Suzanne "Cissy" King-Jones) The leader of the group, Arrowette was raised by her mother who forced her to train in archery. She then moved onto an unknown mentor who taught her martial arts. Today she is seen as a fit match for Robin and Speedy. When she arrived in Australia and was sorted into Echo Team, she was assigned group leader and led the team into many battles, most notably at the destruction of Star Tech Industries. *Vox (Jason Tophuro) Born Jason Tophuro, Vox took his alias when his demonic form, Dark Vox started to emerge. When angered he grows sharp claws, and his skin turns gray. Vox is able to summon dark magic when he is in this state. He later gains an alternate state known as Light Vox, where he grows angelic features (such as wings) and can use many kinds of protective light magic. *Aero (Chris Gallaghn) Aero possess the gift of manipulating the air around him. He is unable to actually fly but with his suit he can glide. He is able to jump unbelievable heights and land from great falls without injury. Aero will be found making horrible jokes, to which Vox and Risk cut down immeadiatly. * Risk (Cody Driscoll) With powers such as superhuman strength and hyper reflexes, Risk is an opponent you do not want to meet. Risk found a best friend in Aero and the two make Vox annoyed quite easily. * Impulse (Iris West) Born to Wally West, Iris too has the ability of superhuman speed. She is the happiest of the group and the only one to laugh at Aero's jokes, however bad they may be. Impulse can phase through walls but just like the other Titans she also needs to have a rest every now and then. *Argent (Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti) Born in England, Argent moved to New Zealand where she discovered her powers. While doing a little crime fighting, she met Aero, and the two became very close friends. Argent is sorted into Echo Team when the Titans go to Australia, but declines the offer to join Titans Australia. She returns to visit and then again to join. Argent is involved in the love triangle between Aer, Impulse and herself, and later quits the Titans because she realizes that Aero loves Impulse, not her. When she returns home, she forms Titans NZ, and fights crime in both the north and south islands of New Zealand. She later leaves Titans NZ and joins Titans North. Titans NZ Information will be added as series progresses. Enemies Whilst protecting Sydney City, the Titans encountered many villains. The most notable ones listed below. Star Tech Industries The first challenge presented to the Titans Australia, Star Tech Industries seemed to be an innocent toy factory, until it was discovered that it wasn't only toys being made inside. The president of Star Tech Industries, Mr. Luxman was building an army of robots. Titans Australia infiltrated the factory and engaged Luxman and his robots in combat, but the Titans suffered their first defeat. Seperated from one another they each had to find there own way to take him down. The Blue Spirit The Blue Spirit was a mysterious villain that would peform a crime then vanish for weeks at a time. The Blue Spirit was skilled in combat but he never actually made out to harm the Titans, just remove them from his path. He started stealing various technologies and created a master weapon to destroy the Titans once and for all. Although he is considered an enemie of Titans Australia, he has helped them various times. Doctor X Information will be added as series progresses. Trivia *Shark Island is a real island located in Sydney Harbour *Vox is based on 'Jak' from the game series 'Jak and Daxter' created by Naughty Dog *Aero's abilities are similar to the air bending powers of Aang from the popular Nickelodeon television series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'